Knights of Ashfall (guild)
The Order of Ashfall is a chivalric order established by Lord Jeremaias Auromere, Baron Redgold, in 38 L.C. as part of his effort to reconquer the Duchy of Ashfall for the Kingdom of Stormwind. It is founded on principles of equality, industry, duty, and mutual respect, and willingly accepts even those who do not wear plate armor or wield swords. History The Duchy of Ashfall was, like other territories of the Kingdom of Stormwind, abandoned during the First War; due to the limitations of resources and manpower, and the presence of Blackrock orcs in the region, it was never formally reclaimed and rebuilt. Attempts were made, but uniformly failed. However, the Blackrock chokehold on the region was weakened due to the defeat of the invading Iron Horde and their Black Iron offensive, providing a long-awaited opportunity, as well as a pressing need due to the possibility of of the Burning Legion establishing an outpost in the vacant duchy. During the Legion invasion of 37 L.C., a young Lordaeronian immigrant named Jeremaias Auromere was granted the title of baron “in-chief”--meaning that he received his title directly from, and owed his duties directly to, the King himself--and given lordship over “Redgold in Ashfall, and all lands that you reclaim in king’s name.” The Knights have, so far, reclaimed three of the four counties, and now turn their attention to Emberwind County, the contentious heart of Ashfall... Organization The Order of Ashfall is relatively unstratified: there are those seeking knighthood, and those who have attained it. Seeker Ranks Armsman To become an armsman is the first step in rising to knighthood in Ashfall. The armsman swears himself to the service of the Kingdom of Stormwind, under the auspices of Baron Jeremaias. He trains in the use of weapons and armor, to ride, and to conduct himself as a credit to his commander and his King. He takes part in combat missions, riding with the Knights. He learns his most effective role in the service of Stormwind. When these things are done, he may request that he be considered as a squire to a knight. All armsmen are considered candidates for knighthood, and the opportunity is theirs to lose. Squire See also Feats of Knighthood. A squire is an apprentice knight. He is assigned to an existing knight, who will sponsor him for membership in the Order of Ashfall. During this apprenticeship, the squire perfects his skill in combat, but more so than that, commits to heart the principles, ethics, and morals of knighthood. Courtesy, chivalry, and the gentler arts are also learned and appreciated. Actions speak louder than words, so that willingness and worthiness are tested by a series of feats. These requirements are tailored to the personality and needs of each knight, so that not every knight will have performed every feat--but every knight will have worked with equal fervor to obtain honor. When the sponsoring knight is satisfied that the squire is prepared to shoulder the burdens of knighthood, he presents the squire before the assembled brethren for dubbing. Knight Bachelor "Knight bachelor" is a courtesy rank extended to those who were knighted into other orders, or even into the Brotherhood of the Horse, but not as part of the Order of Ashfall. They retain the title of "Sir" or "Dame", but will not be eligible to receive an interest in land, or to serve as a Knight-Commander, until they have performed the same feats as every other Knight of Ashfall. Knight Ranks The squire is then inducted into one of two suborders of knighthood: the local chapter of the Brotherhood of the Flame, or the Brotherhood of the Drift. Knights of both Brotherhoods are considered equals under the tenets of the Order of Ashfall, for both have earned their rank by merit alone. Both are granted land within Ashfall to support their expenses and families. Knight Militant (Brotherhood of the Flame) Only those eligible to own land unconditionally within the Kingdom of Stormwind may be knighted into the Brotherhood of the Flame, as these knights will be direct vassals in the Duchy of Ashfall, and live in the service of the kingdom and king. They are granted full ownership of an estate in Ashfall, which they may pass on to their heirs. Only those who have been inducted into the Brotherhood of the Flame by Lord Auromere may hold this rank. Knight-Sergeant (Brotherhood of the Drift) The Brotherhood of the Drift is composed of the knights who, for whatever reason, are not seeking citizenship of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Typically, nobles and knights of other realms are granted this title, as they have preexisting obligations that they must uphold. They are granted a forty-year, renewable lease in land within Ashfall, and otherwise treated as equals with Knights Militant. Officers The leadership of the Order is small, and kept so deliberately, as every knight is expected to be a leader. Seneschal The Seneschal of the Order is an administrative position. He or she manages an "away" office, such as our order office in Stormwind City. Seneschals handle recruitment, manage finances, and properly distribute resources to the Order personnel in their endeavors. Seneschals are not generally expected to join the Order on the field of battle, but they can and will fight if called to do so. Current Seneschals * Dame Suuria: Recruitment officer. Knight-Commander The position of Knight-Commander is an office, and not a title or an honor. Knight-Commanders are granted authority to a specific purpose; they are appointed to fulfill a role that the Order requires (such as a trainer of armsmen, or a liaison to allied organizations), or to complete a task (such as commanding a division of knights in a campaign). Knight-Commander is never a permanent appointment; while one can hold the rank for a long term, the Grand Master has the right to appoint or rescind the position as he deems it necessary to help the Knights fulfill the work before them. Outside of their specific sphere of authority, Knight-Commanders are still equal to all other Knights of Ashfall, except that they may officially induct new recruits. Current Knight-Commanders * Sir Tolath Barthalomew: Commander at-large. Grand Master As the Knights are marshaled as part of the feudal obligation of the ranking nobleman of Ashfall, the Grand Master of the Order is usually that nobleman. It is his duty to ensure that the knights are prepared and equipped for combat, and that they are employed well and wisely against the enemies of Stormwind and the Grand Alliance. OOC Information is a heavy roleplaying guild that approaches its story in the tradition of the Arthurian Mythos: * Every player character can be, and should attempt to become, a knight; * Every knight is a legend in his or her own right; and * Every knight plays a part in the wider epic of Ashfall and the Alliance. We also embrace certain principles in our approach to our membership and to our stories. We believe that hard work should be recognized and rewarded, responsibility should be embraced, and only the choices one makes should impact the way he or she is treated. What We Offer: * The principle of dulce et utile: “delight and instruct”. We are here to demonstrate good morals and have fun, and we never run out of either. We also do not believe that these conflict. * Epic adventure. We believe our guild and our members have incredible stories to tell, and we encourage them through writing and other art forms, regular RP events, and random RP between members and across the community. * Epic campaigns. Through PvE, PvP, and D&D-style events, we have planned grand campaigns that involve our entire guild and other guilds as well. Currently, we have at least two years’ worth of tales in the works, and are open to even more! * A “level” rank and authority structure within the guild itself. While there is a small and fluid leadership group, and we accept and acknowledge the existence of nobility and aristocracy IC, we wish to encourage our members to regard one another as equals and partners in building the legend of the Knights of Ashfall. * Cool transmogs, and help getting them. If you don’t look good, we don’t look good, as Marvin Zimmerman put it. While we have uniforms, however, we don't require our members to wear them if they have a set they prefer. What We Look For * A willingness to abide by and uphold the Chivalric Code and conduct standards that we’ve set forth. Without these, a knight is just another thug with a horse. * A balance between confidence and humility, so that our members can enjoy a moment in the spotlight, and then easily give it up to someone else for their moment. * A willingness to hold to existing game canon and, as applicable, the canon of the server community. * Responsibility, manifested in following through on promises and showing up to scheduled events. How to Join: We accept all classes except the "unholy" classes: warlocks, death knights, and demon hunters. Our Chivalric Code calls for us always to cling to the highest path, and to reject the idea that "sometimes you must do evil to do good." We do accept, on a limited basis, death knights who are roleplayed as warrior/mage hybrids, or warlocks who are roleplayed as fire magi, but demon hunters are completely excluded at this time. A prospective member can apply to the guild through a short application, or speaking directly to one of our knight-commanders. Applicants are required to go through an in-character interview, and agree to the Code of Conduct on our website. Category:Guilds Category:Knighthood Category:FAQ Category:Organizations